


Echo Chamber

by osunism



Series: Lightning In A Bottle [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is having a hard time getting anything done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo Chamber

His mind is an echo chamber of sin when she’s away.

He’s had her on every surface of his room, beneath sunlight, moonlight, starlight, and once… _once_ when she was feeling particularly playful…that damnable mage-light.

During the day he hears her, calling out to him luridly, swears he hears the grating of the bed groaning beneath their combined weight, sees the sinuous length of her spine arching beneath his spread fingers. He hears the delicious sound of his hips snapping against the lovely shape of her rear, burying himself hilt-deep, dragging a ragged and satisfied wail from her as her cheek rubs rudely against the pillow.

He tries to write a report, but all he sees is her face, lips parted, begging, pleading.

 _Maker, **please**_.

In his mind he obliges her, and she takes him into her mouth greedily. The sight of those full dark lips wrapped around his cock almost undoes him. He’s been thinking about her all day, his fingers wrapped around his cock, pleasuring himself in even, satisfying strokes. 

In his mind she comes to him, wearing only his cloak and fur mantle, straddling him in his chair, sinking onto the length of him until he’s too deep in her to be withdrawn without aid. Cullen strokes himself faster, thumb passing over the blunt tip of his cock, trying futilely to recreate the feel of striking the very base of her sex, trying to recreate the sensation of lust-saturated walls sliding against him like hot, wet velvet.

He licks his lips, imagining the lush weight of her breasts bouncing in his face. In his mind, he snags a nipple between his teeth, reveling in her surprised whimper. He’s so close, and she’s changed her methods, grinding against the plane of his abdomen, trying to stimulate her clit as she pumps her hips. He can hear her gasps, can feel the shudder of her impending climax because her wails are building in a steady and strangled crescendo, louder, louder, louder than she’s ever been. Cullen spends himself all over his belly and hand as his mind replays the sound of Hadiza’s climax all around him, creates the sheen of sweat glistening on her deliciously dark skin. He can taste her.

But she only just left yesterday.


End file.
